Of All People
by cgfs
Summary: Namanda AU.


**A/N: **_First Nikita fic ever so hello guys. The story jumps three years so here's some 'setting' for yah. Amanda is the Marketing Communications Manager of a huge company, Nikita is her assistant. Percy is the CEO. __I'll drop some more as needed. :)_

* * *

Amanda rifled through the papers one more time. She's been through the budget with a fine tooth comb and she still couldn't fit the two extra events that Percy was requesting. She did the budget at the start of the quarter having a specific number of events as a guideline and she might have padded a little but it was not enough for two whole events. Percy knows since he cut the first allowance that she put down.

She took a deep breath then run her fingers through her hair. Typical. This was a typical Percy move. To make her do the impossible. Percy knew she was very specific with the quality of her events, from the venue down to the pamphlets. If he wanted to squeeze in two more events, they would lose the normal grandeur that they had.

Frustrated, she pressed on the intercom. 'Nikita, come in here.' Without waiting a response, she hung up. She grabbed a thick folder on the stack to her left and opened it. It was the budget from the last quarter.

The door opened and her assistant ushered in. She looked up and saw a frown plastered all over her face. There were also dark circles on her eyes. Usually, she would bitch about the lack of pep that is apparently required before someone faces her but she was tired and she knew that Nikita was too. They have been working non stop for a week now and the scene actually tugged at her heartstrings. Amanda can come to work whenever she wanted to and Nikita couldn't. No matter how late Nikita was let go, she had to be at the office at eight oclock sharp. Her assistant knew better than to be late.

The leather jacket clad brunette walked to the room and stopped at the middle. 'Yes, Ma'am?' Nikita conjured up a smile as she spoke and squared her stance to look alert.

'Take a seat.' After Nikita did as told, Amanda handed her the thick folder from the pile. Nikita accepted it, confused. 'Go through that. Look for extra budget.'

'But this is already closed.'

Amanda sighed. 'Take out the frivolous charges. Cut the meal budget and mandays. You know how they run, see where we can tighten our belts.' She handed her a pen and paper. 'Do it now.'

Nikita nodded and stood up. 'Will do.'

'Do it here.' Nikita looked back, one feet about to turn heal and nodded once more. She sat back down and pushed some of the things Amanda had on the table to make room. She moved her head in a circle to get the kinks out and stretch from side to side before she dove in.

They worked in silence for about half an hour. Amanda huffed every once and a while as she still hit walls. Wall after fucking wall. After another negative figure, Amanda threw her hands in the air, giving up. There was no way she could do this without sacrificing her standard. She's known for perfection and she will not stoop to anything other than that just to she can compromise. 'This is impossible. He finally won.'

Nikita looked up from her work and looked at her boss. 'Who? Percy?'

'Who do you think? That sleezeball has wanted me out of this company since I stepped foot in it.' She dropped her incredibly expensive pen on the folder. 'He finally did it. He knows I would rather take the money out of my own pocket before I compromise.'

'You're quitting?'

Amanda looked at Nikita, her face flashing surrender. 'Might have to.'

'No...' Nikita said in disbelief.

'You know me, Nikita-'

'I know you're not a quitter.'

'You know I don't do anything half-assed. Percy will fire me anyway so...'

'No, no. Give me a few minutes. I am on to something.' Nikita went back to work after she spoke. She looked determined.

'Nikita, I have been through this for days now. I really doubt you can solve this in a matter of minutes.' Two hands gripped on the table's edge and she pushed herself back. She was ready to go home and just call it a day. Amanda sighed for what seemed like the nth time that day when she noticed Nikita was still going at it. 'Nikita, I appreciate what you're doing but there's nothing you can-'

'I'm not letting you go without a fight.' Green and brown connected for a bit and Amanda saw the sincerity in Nikita's eyes. She was taken a back by her statement that she couldn't formulate her own for the next few minutes. She watched as Nikita turned pages and pointed her pen at different figures. She wrote them down, crossed and slashed some numbers. Amanda craned her head a bit up to see clearer what Nikita was working on.

'Almost there. You are not gonna quit, I'm not gonna let it.' Nikita said without lifting her head or breaking her concentration from her work.

'Nikita, what are you doing-'

'There! I finally did it.' Nikita stood up and brought the piece of paper she was doodling on to Amanda. 'We can use the team on the last day for the egress. We can just extend the working hours of the team on the last day and raise their day to one and a half. You usually use another team for it alone but I have seen how they do it. It's not as tedious as they claim. We can cut back on the models-'

'No. They invite people to the booth.'

'You employ ten. Six people can do that, you just have to place them strategically... and trust me, take out the guys. Girls are better. Also, we have 3 contingency vehicles for each event, you can drop one. Tetris is basically my childhood and I can make them all fit into two vans...' Nikita went on about how she would nip and tuck the events to fit two more without sacrificing Amanda's standard. Amanda was amazed at how smart and strategic her assistant was and how much she didn't know about her own events. Nikita finished with a detailed computation of how much they will save and the sum startled her. 'We can fit two more events. It will be small ones but I'm thinking Percy will be okay with that.' Nikita let out a huge breath after her long speech. She looked down at Amanda. 'See? You don't have to quit.'

When it sunk in, a smile slowly formed on Amanda's face. She couldn't believe that her assistant was able to solve her problem. She was even too happy for her ego to be wounded. The important thing to her now was she was out. 'You did it.' She said softly, her gaze not leaving the screen. 'You did it.'

'Well, it was really just a matter of me continuing your work.'

'You really did it.' Amanda said, her voice stripped of professionalism and almost sounded dreamy. She stood from her seat and threw Nikita a crushing hug. Her hands locked behind Nikita's nape and she pulled her close. Her smile has now taken over her whole face.

Nikita was surprised at first. For a split second, she thought that her boss was gonna threw a punch, but her hands crossed her shoulders and she suddenly found herself and her boss in a tight hug. Shock was still buzzing in her body but her hands worked enough to return it, taking purchase in the small of her boss' back. They stayed in that position for what felt like an eternity.

'You did it.' Amanda said once more. After, Amanda realized the position they were in and her head reminded her she wasn't someone who hugs. With a blink, she extracated herself from Nikita, as if the brunette's body was suddenly made of hot coal. Nikita slightly stumbled. 'You did it. Thank you.'

Disoriented still, the brunette could only nod. 'You're welcome. So, you're staying, right? You're not quitting? Please say you're staying.'

'Why are so adamant with me staying?' The mood quickly dropped since Amanda couldn't help but ask.

Nikita answered her with a question of her own. 'Why would I want you gone?'

'Let's start with I've been nothing but cruel to you. I would think you'd be happy that I'm finally leaving my post yet you help me and just now, pleaded for me to stay. Why?'

Nikita's mouth dropped open. She wanted to say something but she wasn't really sure how to, how she might sound. She decided to stay safe. 'You're my boss.'

'...And?' Amanda can feel something else hidden in her statement.

'...and if you get fired, I get fired too?'

Amanda's face dropped at Nikita's answer. For some reason, she was expecting something else entirely. She bit down on her jutted out jaw, cold facade taking place once again. 'Right. You can go now.'

'No, I mean-'

'You can go now, Nikita.'

'No, what I mean was-'

'Out!'

'I like you!' Nikita blurted out. 'I really like you! More than an assistant should towards her boss! I have liked you since you woke me up from that conference room 3 years ago. I first saw your eyes and I thought I have never seen anything so beau...' Nikita slowly trailed off when she realized what she was saying. She could not believe she just admitted to liking her boss.

Amanda felt like she was hit by a ton of bricks. With every word of Nikita's declaration, her heart beat faster. _She likes me? That's why she helped me? That's why she stayed?_ She'd tortured Nikita, pushed her away more times than she'd like to admit. Heck, she even fired her over a mistake made by Roan and left her homeless. Amanda had always chalked Nikita resilience to her being afraid or really wanting to keep her job but the real reason was that _she likes me?_ 'You like me?'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I never should've told you. That was very unprofessional.' Nikita took a step backwards. The magnitude of her words slowly came to her. She's gonna lose her job over her little outburst. The job that she has fought to keep for years. All because she was caught off guard. She took a step back and another. 'I'm gonna hand in my resignation come tomorrow morning.'

'It's friday.'

Nikita shook her head as if saying 'that's not the point'. 'Monday then. I'm gonna go.' On cue, she turned and walked to the door. She took long strides as she needed to get out as soon as possible.

'Nikita! Stop!' Amanda unfroze from her spot and caught up with the brunette just before she reached the knob. She grabbed Nikita's wrist and turned her around, sharply. 'Why are you leaving?'

'Didn't you hear what I just said? I like you. _Like you_, like you. I'm surprised you didn't fire me on the spot. So I'm making it easy and I'm resigning.' Nikita huffed then continued. 'It's inappropriate. It's inappropriate that I have feelings for my boss. My _female_ boss. I didn't even know I could have that but I do, that's why I don't want you to leave but now that you know how I feel, I think I should leave.' Nikita wiggled out of Amanda's hold.

'How can you have feelings for me?' Amanda asked. "I was awful to you, I fired you, I even slapped you when you were just trying to help out in the events. You were helping and I confronted you in a bathroom and slapped you! How can-'

'I just do, okay?! Please let me leave before I do something I'll regret.' Amanda advanced and pushed her before she could do anything. Nikita's back hit the door, the knob doing a special number on her lower back. She hissed in pain.

Amanda eyes dropped to Nikita quivering lips, the blinked to her brown eyes. She took one step and their faces were a hair away. 'Do what?' Nikita raised her hands to push Amanda away but it was immediately caught and slammed on the door in the position of surrender. 'You're gonna do what?' That close, She flushed her body completely with Nikita's and she could feel the up and down of her assistants chest.

'Kiss you.' Nikita said breathlessly.

Amanda let go of Nikita hands and they dropped limply on the brunette's sides. 'Then kiss me.'

'What?'

'Kiss me.' Amanda leaned in, close enough for their noses to touch. 'Kiss me.'

Nikita gulped. She's pretty sure this moment right here is a constant when she would dream of her boss. Her pushed up against a wall, Amanda's body practically molded with her, their lips separated by an inch or two. It would take a micro movement to close the gap but for some reason Nikita couldn't do it. She had no idea what made her boss act like this, like she suddenly wanted to ravish her. It was sexy as hell but it didn't make sense. Her eyes threaten to bulge out of their sockets when two hands cupped her cheeks. 'W-why?' Nikita took a sharp intake of breath.

Amanda's eyes slowly fluttered close and she answered Nikita by closing the gap between. It was a feather light kiss that was so light, you wouldn't even notice it if you weren't looking, but Nikita was. Nikita was looking at Amanda's lips on hers. Amanda pulled away slightly and opened her eyes. 'Kiss me, Nikita.'

Amanda gave the order but she kissed Nikita again. A kiss hard enough not to go unnoticed. Amanda's hands slid from Nikita's cheeks to the back of her neck, getting her even closer that they almost meshed. 'Kiss me back.' Amanda mumbled. Nikita still wasn't responding so she performed. She shifted her head from left to right, parted the brunette's lips with her tongue and sucked and bit softly on Nikita's lower lip. After a minute of trying, Amanda quit and pushed Nikita's head, causing it to slam on the door.

'I thought you liked me! I thought you wanted to kiss me, why won't you kiss me back?!' Amanda screamed as she moved back.

Nikita winced as she scratched her head. 'Ouch, Amanda, c'mon, stop hurting me.'

'Then start kissing me!' Amanda advanced once more, getting up in Nikita's personal space. 'Don't make me beg. Are you gonna kiss me or not?'

'Why are suddenly kissing me?'

Amanda smirked. 'Because, genius...' She ran her fingers from Nikita's shoulders, up to her neck and leaned in. 'I like you too.'

Nikita's eyes gleamed. 'Really?'

Amanda nodded. 'Have for a while. Now, are we gonna keep playing 20 questions are you gonna ki- _omf_!'

Nikita flew to her and cut her off with a crushing kiss. Amanda staggered back and used her hand on Nikita's swan like neck as an anchor. She smiled as she finally had Nikita kiss her back.

Nikita kissed her hungrily, like she'd been in a desert for too long and Amanda's lips was water. Sweet, intoxicating water. She was quick to tease Amanda with her tongue and her boss readily accepted. They both moaned at the sensation of their tongues dancing in a rhythm they just fell naturally to. Nikita's hands travelled down Amanda's sides and settled on her hips. As the kiss progressed, Nikita gripped on Amanda's hips. The kiss was making her body slowly turn to mush and she was somehow sure that letting go will leave her on the floor. Soon enough, Amanda came up for air and rested her forehead on Nikita's.

'Wow... You're such a good kisser...' Amanda was left panting.

Nikita smiled. 'You too.'

'Kiss me again...' and Nikita did. The kiss deepened instantly. Amanda's other hand found the zipper of Nikita's jacket and slid the slider down. She ran her hand back up and touched Nikita's left breast. A giggle slipped out of Nikita when she started to feel her breast being squeezed.

'Why are you laughing?' Amanda asked. She stop kneading but her hand didn't move.

'You're already at second base. Don't you wanna keep kissing first? Cause I do...'

'I do... but I wanna go all the way.' Amanda purred.

Nikita breathing stopped for a moment or two. Amanda kissed her again as her hands worked on getting her jacket off. The jacket hit the floor and Nikita got a little worried. 'Maybemaybemaybe, we can stay on second base? Woah woah ow!' Amanda threw Nikita backwards and the brunette landed sprawled on the couch. She quickly recovered and was thankful that the couch was cushion covered. She sat up and watched Amanda walked towards her, eyes running up and down her body.

'You and I waited years for this.' Amanda sat down on Nikita's lap. 'No more waiting.' Amanda took the hem of Nikita's tank top and quickly took it off. Amanda bit her lip when she saw the demi lace bra Nikita was wearing, it didn't leave much to the imagination. Amanda's index finger played with the left strap of Nikita's bra. 'Am I too heavy?'

'No no nonononono, you're-you're not heavy.'

'Cause if I am, you can lay me down...' Amanda pushed the strap aside and let it dangle on Nikita's muscled forearms. 'Do you wanna lay me down?' After she pushed the other strap down, Amanda scraped her fingers from Nikita's collarbone to her cleavage. The brunette shuddered.

'Y-yes?'

'Good. Do it. Do me.' Nikita faintly heard shoes coming so she looked at the door. Amanda quickly turned her head back into her again. 'Nikita, look at me...'

'Someone's coming.' Nikita whispered.

'Someone's not coming because you're not touching me.'

'I'm serious.' The slight rattle on the knob proved Nikita. They both looked at each other. 'What are we gonna do?'

'C'mon.' They rushed to her table and Amanda ushered her under. 'Hide, I'll see who it is.'

The knob turned.

'You cannot be seen, your lipstick is smeared!' Nikita pulled Amanda down with her and was out of sight just before the door opened. Nikita was on her knees and waved for Amanda to move in the little nook she made. They fit snuggly in place, Nikita hovering over Amanda. They stayed quiet and listened intently for clues as to who the person entering was. Nikita heard the shoes again and from the sound, deduced that it was a man. The office ws carpeted but she can still hear the clunk of the shoes. She looked at Amanda and mouthed 'the janitor'. Amanda nodded.

Amanda heard the janitor sigh and say, 'close the damn lights next time' to which she scoffed and Nikita giggled. Nikita's giggle died when she heard the shoes coming closer to them. She looked at Amanda once more with panic on her eyes. Amanda mouthed 'It's fine' then leaned up to kiss her quickly.

Nikita smiled at her after the kiss broke and returned to listening in. The footsteps were coming closer.

'Shit!' Amanda whispered. Nikita placed a finger on her lips then listened again. The footsteps stopped just before Amanda's table. They held on to each other as they both held in their breaths, only hearing their pounding pulses.

'What the hell?'

They both closed their eyes, waiting for a scream or an 'Aha!' but the next thing they heard was the Janitor walking away from them. After the door opened and closed.

'Thank God.'

Amanda answered with another kiss. 'So where were we?'

'I think we should go home. He might come in again...' Nikita looked down on herself. '...and I'm still half naked.'

'Fine.' Amanda eased herself from under the table and looked around before signaling to Nikita that it was okay to come out. Nikita covered herself when she stood behind Amanda's chair.

'Didn't know you were such a prude, Nikita.' Amanda said as she looked.

'I'm not.' She shook her head and Amanda shot her a look. 'I'm not. I just don't to rush it cause you're special.'

Amanda melted at Nikita's words. She can't remember the last time she was called special that wasn't a tactic into gettting her to bed. It felt nice to be told those words and actually mean it. Amanda knew it was all too fast. Going from being just assistant and boss to almost being intimate but something about it felt right with her. She has been attracted to Nikita for sometime now and it only grew to actuallly liking her. Amanda couldn't do anything with her bottled up feelings so she did something that has always worked for her, something that she first did when she was in kindergarten, she picked on her. It was juvenile but for her it works. She stepped the line one too many times but now she's just excited to make it up to Nikita. The redhead took a step towards her assistant and wrapped her arms around her. 'Okay, we'll take it slow. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologize. Of course, I wanna do this but c'mon we just kissed.'

Amanda scrunched up her face and burried her head on Nikita's shoulder. 'I'm so embarrassed. I seem like a horny teenager.'

Nikita breathed out a laugh. 'Oh my god, look!'

'What?' Amanda's eyes wandered to the cause of Nikita's reaction. Her mouth dropped when she saw Nikita's jacket and tanktop folded neatly on the couch, surely done by the janitor.

'Should we be worried?'

'No... If he asked, let's just say I threw my tea at you.'

Nikita snorted. 'Yeah, that sounds like something you would do.'


End file.
